Mark of Athena MY VERSION
by HarryPotterPJODoctorWho
Summary: My version of the Mark of Athena, except for the first chapter which is what Rick Riordan wrote. REAL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The demigods finally arrived to the Roman camp where there are reunions, revealing of the seventh demigod, Leo joking around and the seven leaving off to fight the giants. Other fights too. Probably Reyna Piper, Annabeth Reyna and Jason Percy fights.**

**Hello people who read fanfiction. At first I didn't want to do this since there are so many, but now after hearing the first chapter from Rick Riordan I decided to continue on with what he said. I'm not sure if this is exactly what he said while he was reading, but it's pretty close. The rest of the chapters will be my ideas, obviously...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES ESPECIALLY THIS CHAPTER, BUT THE REST WILL BE MY IDEAS **

**If you want to see Rick Riordan reading Mark of Athena go search it up on youtube or go on my profile Page and the link is there.**

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything.

She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down.

She confirmed the white flag was flying from the mast.

She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew and the backup plan and the backup plan for the backup plan.

Most importantly, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of mixed martial arts championships.

The last thing they needed flying a magical Greek Trireme into a potentially hostile Roman Camp was a middle-aged Satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling, "DIE! "

Everything seemed to be in order; even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated for now.

The warship descended from the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked, and attacked on sight?

The Argo II definitely did not look friendly.

Two hundred feet long with a bronze-plated hull, flaming metal dragon for a masthead, mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, and two rotating ballistae mid-ship that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete.

Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside the camp.

Hopefully the message had gotten through.

Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull: "Waz - up!" with a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humour.

Too late to turn back now.

The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the gold and green carpet of the Oakland Hills below them.

Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the side of the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck Leo rushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and wrestling with levers.

Most townsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel, or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard, a monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dub step soundboard and motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii.

He could turn the ship by pulling the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or, he could raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast.

Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.

Piper paced back and forth between the main masts and the ballistae practicing her lines.

"Lower your weapons," She murmured, "We just want to talk."

Her charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice, long chat.

For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was wearing tattered jeans, torn sneakers and a white tank top with pink hello kitty designs.

Maybe a joke, though Annabeth could never be sure with Piper.

Her choppy brown hair was pleated down one side with an eagle's feather, and then, there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason.

He stood at the bow, on a raised crossbow platform, where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise, he looked calm for a guy who was making himself a target.

Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, he donned a toga, and a purple cloak, the symbols of his old rank as Praetor.

With his wind-ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like a son of Jupiter should.

He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to hide it, but she didn't completely trust that guy. He acted… too perfect. Always following the rules, always doing the honourable thing. He even looked too perfect.

In the back of her mind, she had this snagging thought. _What if this was a trick and he betrays us? What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says_, "_Hey Romans, check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you_!"

Annabeth didn't think that would happen, still, she couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth.

He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to the Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason.

That wasn't Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth saw him, she remembered how much she missed Percy. Percy, who might be below them right now. Oh gods, panic welled up inside her, she forced it down. She couldn't afford to get overwhelmed now.

'_I'm a child of Athena _,' She told herself, '_I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted_.'

And then she felt it again. That familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up behind her and was peering over her neck. She turned, but of course, no one was there. It must be her nerves.

Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for guidance, but that wasn't possible. Not since last month, when she had the worst encounter with her mom ever, and gotten a terrible, terrible present.

Annabeth bit her lower lip. She remembered that encounter. It went terribly wrong. She said things she regretted afterward, but that didn't change anything. Athena was still mad at her.

The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a faint voice in the wind, like laughter. Every muscle in her body tensed. Something was about to go terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course, and then, in the valley below, horns sounded.

The Romans had spotted them.

**So, we have learned that Annabeth got the mark of Athena after a terrible encounter with Athena. It was not said, but it was implied. We have also learned that Piper and Jason are actually boyfriend and girlfriend. And we have learned a lot of other things. I will hopefully get chapter two up soon**


	2. READ, STILL UPDATING, QUESTION

**PLEASE READ! I AM STILL GOING TO BE UPDATING, NOT PUTTING IT ON HOLD OR ANYTHING! As you know, I said that I was going to update as soon as possible, and I was going to, but I had to go to a dentist appointment at first and then I had to go somewhere else and I came back really late. The next day I went to go watch The Avengers (which is a movie I highly recommend) and then I got lazy, same with Monday. Today, I found out that this class I go to on Fridays is ending THIS Friday, so I have to revise. Hopefully, I will try to update on Saturday. Keyword: Try. One last thing, I am too lazy to put a poll onto my profile, but you know my story isn't revolving around romance, but I want to know if you want JASON/PIPER, Jason/Reyna, Leo/Piper Reyna/OC. There is know Leo/Reyna because I think that Leo deserves somebody better than Reyna, he's just too Awesome for her. Sorry Reyna fans, I'm not too fond if her... See you on Saturday! Maybe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ! Hey! You all probably hate me now...Ok, I have writers block, it's why I haven't been posting. So I PRESENT TO YOU THE FIRST REALLY CRAPPY PARAGRAPH(which I will probably not even have in the real thing) I HAVE TWO VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO SAY!**

**I'm being very serious when I ask this, seriously I'm not kidding. How would you feel if I put a 14 year old girl in the story who goes by the name 'Mini' that kills Piper off at the end? Mini is actually my sister(her name isn't actually Mini) and she really hates Piper and wants to kill her off. OK, the second thing is about the Jasper Jeyna thing. I know most of you said Jasper and you're not too fond of Reyna, I'm not either, but I also hate Piper and I've started to think that, maybe it should be Jeyna. I'm not quite sure. ON WITH IT.**

**Percy II**

"Come on." he said. "Let me introduce you to my other family."

Percy, Hazel and Frank watched the giant warship slowly land and were really scared. Percy had swore on his life that the Greeks wouldn't harm the Romans and if they did, the Romans would kill Percy. Percy was also extremely impatient. He wanted to see Annabeth more than anything, but what if she wasn't on the ship. What if she had moved on, it seemed like Reyna did. There was probably qsome sort of relationship between Reyna and Jason, but Reyna was hitting on Percy.And from what he had heard about Jason, Annabeth could've fallen for him. But that isn't like Annabeth, she kept denying her feelings for Percy and she probably wouldn't fall for a guy like Jason.(Not insulting him)

**Do you hate it? I think I hate it. Don't worry if you do hate it cos he next one wlli be better.**


	4. Terminus not good with titles

**I DO NOT OWN THIS CHAPTER! Okay, this isn't my chapter either, it's what Rick Riordan wrote. Don't worry my chapter is slowly coming along. And in the end, would you rather have a bunch of crappy chapters which are updated daily or something worth reading, but takes a long time? **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR THIS YEAH I JUST DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN HERE.**

The explosion almost knocked her overboard. She whirled and found herself eye to eye with an angry statue.

"Unacceptable!" he shrieked.

Apparently he had exploded into existence, right there on the deck. Sulfurous yellow smoke rolled of his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down, he was nothing but a sqare marble pedestal. From the waste up, he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga. "I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian Line" he announced in a fussy teacher voice. "I certainly will not have Greeks!"

"Terminus," he said. "It's me. Jason Grace."

"Oh, I remember you, Jason" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

"But they not enemies-"

"That's right," Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If we could-"

"Ha!" snapped the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding. "Um... Okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

"Impertinence!" There was a sharp POP and a flash of yellow. Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, which was now smoking and sparkling.

"Luckily for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announced. "If I were at full strength, I would've have blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that."

The idea that Leo might attack the statue with his gaming device was enough to snap Annabeth out of her shcok.

"Let's all calm down." She raised her hands to show she had no weapons. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, Right? I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of-"

"Oh, I know who you are" The statue glared at her with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for that goddess."

Annabeth clenched her jaw. This statue wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic. "What exactly do you mean, that goddess? And what's so scandalous about-"

"Right!" Jason interrupted. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can-"

"Impossible!" the god squeaked. "Lay down you weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

"Which is it?" Leo asked. "Surrender, or leave?"

"Both!" Terminus said. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?"

"Wow" Leo studied Terminus with professional interest. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look"

He exchanged the Wii controller for a screwdriver from his magic tool belt and tapped the statue's pedestal.

"Stop that!" Terminus insisted. Another small explosion made Leo drop his screwdriver "Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line."

"The what?" Piper asked.

"City limits," Jason translated.

"And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus said. "You cannot land"

Down in the valley, the legion reinforcements were half-way to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred strong now. Annabeth scanned the faces and... Oh, gods. she saw him. He was walking toward the ship with his arms around two other kids like they were best buddies - a stout boy with a black buzz cut, and a girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet. Percy looked so at ease, so happy. He wore a purple cape just like Jason's - the mark of praetor.

Annabeth heart did a gymnastics routine.

"Leo, stop the ship." she ordered.

"What?"

"You heard me. Keep us right where we are."

Leo pulled out his controller and yanked it upward. All ninety oars froze in place. The ship stopped sinking.

"Terminus," Annabeth said, "there's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?"

The statue frowned. "Well, no..."

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

The statue seemed to ponder this. Annabeth wondered if he was scratching his chin with imaginary hands.

"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still..."

"All out weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised. "I assume the Romans - even those reinforcements marching toward us - will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?"

"Of course!" Terminus said. "Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"Uh, Annabeth..." Leo said. "You sure this is a good idea?"

She closed her fists to keep them from shaking. That cold feeling was still there. It floated just behind her, and now that Terminus was no longer shouting and causing explosions, she thought she could hear the presence laughing, as if it was delighted by the bad choices she was making.

But Percy was down there... He was so close. She had to reach him.

"It'll be fine," she said. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules." She looked at the marble statue. "Do we have an agreement?"

Terminus sniffed. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."

**Yup! This was the second excerpt of the first chapter.**


End file.
